A new begginning
by x-Devilz child-x
Summary: Erm, well its a DG fic and i'm not sure about the Genre, if you have any ideas please tell me Chap 1 is short.


A/N: I have read so many Draco/ Ginny fics and have loved a lot and hated a few. I thought it was about time I wrote one and hopefully you will enjoy, if not tell me so. I don't care weather a flame is constructive or not as long as I can see what your point of view on my story is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did, I would be too busy spreading the word about how rich I as that I'd completely forget about writing 'Harry Potter and the half blood prince' and then everybody would hate me…..

Chapter 1

Virginia Ann Weasley looked shamelessly at the mirror; it was a ritual that she had performed every day since Bill had started Hogwarts. On the day before Hogwarts Ginny, as she liked to be called, would look at herself tosee how much she had matured. This year she had hoped to find a beautiful young woman reflecting in her second hand wardrobe mirror, instead she found a cute freckled 11 year old only with a slightly bigger bust. She had had her fifteenth birthday a few months ago and her wish had been to become more noticeable instead of everyone just passing her by without a second glance. She thought to herself maybe next year, maybe it will turn out that I have a rich long lost aunt who wishes to spoil me and makes me look gorgeous. Virginia Ann Weasley was tiered of having never been kissed and of being very average. The only interesting thing about her was the fact that she had been possessed by Voldermort and her brother was best friends with Harry Potter the boy who lived. Wow two really great things, almost killing students and something about her brother.

"Ginny, come downstairs Harry is here" Mrs Weasley called to her daughter not suspecting that she had woken up only 20 minutes before and the only thing that she had done besides stare at herself in the mirror was brush her teeth. Ginny had kept to her self ever since she and Ron had come back from Romania and she had gotten badly sunburnt.

"Hold on a sec, I'll be downstairs soon." She replied and rushed around looking for something to wear over her tiny shorts and sports bra. Finally she found some jeans and a t-shirt that belonged to either Fred or George her identical twin brothers. She brushed her hair and put it into a messy side pony tail and found some white ankle socks which she paired off with some really old tatty high trainers (A.N soz but I don't know what they're called) All in all Ginny looked good, not hot, not the best looking person in the world but casual suited Ginny. If only she knew that.

In Malfoy Manor

In Draco Malfoy's bedroom a song was playing:

I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt it hurts

And I'm too sexy for your party no way I'm disco dancing

Draco Malfoy had spent the entire summer admiring how buff he had gotten, all these new muscles, the looks the girls gave him… well ok the looks they would give him. Draco had had a lot to celebrate this summer besides his new found good looks. Draco had always been spoilt but one thing ok two thing had stood in his way of complete happiness. The fact that his Father put too much pressure on him to become the best, and the fact that his father wanted him to become a death eater. Don't get me wrong Draco wasn't a good Samaritan, far from it but he was too busy being selfish too care about muggles, as far as he was concerned he was above them. Draco didn't hate muggles, he thought that he was much too good to waste his feeling on something lower then even house-elves. Ever since he had discovered that Voldermort was a half blood, he had wondered, how could his father hate the Weasley's a pure blood family and worship Voldermort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as he was called by people who feared him, even though he was a half-blood. Draco soon gave on the mystery that was Lucias Malfoy. Draco sighed; Pansy was shortly going to arrive along with Blaise Zabini. Draco had only gotten to know the young African just before school closed. His mother had had been overjoyed when she found out that her son had made a new friend. She never liked Vincent or Gregory and felt that Pansy could be a good friend but only if her parents quit trying to push her and Draco together. Draco grinned, a new year, new start and hopefully he would be crowned Slytherine Sex God. Come on, it sounded better then the amazing bouncing Ferret!

Adios Amigos please R/R. if my story is missing something, tell me.

With love

-x- Devilz child-x-

Is it just me but as soon as fanfiction banned songfics, did anyone else get all this songfic ideas?


End file.
